disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerdy Dancin'
"Nerdy Dancin'" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb's excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. Plot Jeremy joins an excited Candace and Stacy at the Flynn-Fletcher residence in time for Candace to show him something "Impossibly important". The girls' favorite TV show, Let's All Dance Until We're Sick, comes on and announces that it is coming to Danville. Candace reveals she already entered Jeremy and herself in the show's dance contest that day. Jeremy excuses himself to get some air, and the girls think that he is excited. In truth, Jeremy is nervous about dancing in a show and confides in Phineas and Ferb who were wondering what they were going to do today. Phineas suggests that Ferb could teach him some moves, but after a demonstration, Jeremy decides there would be no way he could learn that dance by tonight. Phineas knows what he and Ferb are going to do today and Jeremy will not have to learn any new dance moves. At this point, Perry is receiving his briefing from Major Monogram. It seems Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying the entire Tri-State Area's supply of potatoes, bacon, and chopped green onions; a literal recipe for evil, in the Major's view. Perry leaves headquarters to investigate. Back in their backyard, Phineas unveils his and Ferb's newest invention, the Ferbalistic Groovatron 9000. It is a metallic exoskeleton that Jeremy will put it on under his clothes so no one will see it, and it will mimic Ferb's moves while he wears a special suit. Jeremy is impressed. Perry flies to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building and is immediately caught and taken in by a large robotic arm. He is captured on a platform Shackled by his arms and legs on a square platform, Perry discovers that Doofenshmirtz and Norm are preparing for a potluck and press conference, with Norm mixing a rather large vat of potato salad and Doofenshmirtz complaining about how much and how it was made. Before Doofenshmirtz leaves for the meeting on Norm's back, he activates a laser that slowly burns its way up to split Perry in half, an idea Doofenshmirtz got from a movie. When the two are gone, Perry easily slides out of his shackles and follows them. Meanwhile, Candace and Jeremy are in line at a TV studio for the dance contest. Candace is loudly confident that she and Jeremy are going to win while Jeremy watches her silently. The two go onto the dance floor where the British host Nikki Stars explains the rules: if a couple's spotlight goes out, that means they've been eliminated by the judges. When the dancing begins, Phineas and Ferb are backstage, ready to help Jeremy when it is needed. At the meeting, the evil scientists await with no members of the press present. Doofenshmirtz tells them to be patient and asks when has he ever let them down? "Far too often" replies Rodney, or as he likes to be called, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. Doofenshmirtz blows him off and tells them why they're here, to reveal the existence of the 'L'eague 'O'f 'V'illainous 'E'vildoers 'M'aniacally 'U'nited 'F'or 'F'rightening 'I'nvestments in 'N'aughtiness. In other words, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. Rodney says it won't be possible if there aren't any press of any kind around. Doofenshmirtz attempts to assure them they will be arriving, but Dr. Diminutive doesn't think so, arriving with proof that the press is all covering the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick contest. Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides that if the press won't come for them, then they will got to the press. Immediately, all of the evildoers leave to the dance show, just as Perry arrives to the conference. After a brief look around, he takes off to follow them. The scientists barge in on the contest and try to get the press's attention to no avail. Doofenshmirtz wonders why and Rodney tells him it's a dance show, and the cameras only stay on the best dancers. All the scientists start dancing to get their message of evil out, but all of them, including Rodney and Doofenshmirtz, are horrible. Perry arrives and gets a message from Major Monogram. He has to stop all the evil scientists so their message won't go out and so they won't ruin what has become his and Carl's favorite show. Jeremy and Candace, meanwhile, are doing well at the start of the competition. Once the contestants start getting eliminated, Candace suggests they kick it up a notch. Jeremy looks over at Ferb who gives him a thumbs up and begins to dance backstage, helping Jeremy with both solo moves and when he was partnered with Candace. Doofenshmirtz is dancing not far from them, attempting to talk into a camera but is eliminated, as is Rodney. The two begin pushing other dancers away to take their places but are eliminated time and time again. Perry helps the judges by semi-violently eliminating the other scientist contestants. Stacy, in the audience, cheers for Jeremy and Candace and throws a bouquet out to them. A bee flies out of it and heads backstage, circling Ferb and causing him to swat at it. Jeremy becomes a fan favorite when the swatting makes it look like an impressive dance move. Because Doofenshmirtz and Rodney are knocking out dancers, Perry eliminating the scientists (including Doofenshmirtz and Rodney by dropping a giant mirrored ball), and the judges eliminating dancers, only Candace and Jeremy are left on the stage. Ferb has Jeremy finish off with an impressive dance move and ending with a split. The host is so impressed by Jeremy's moves that she invites him to dance on the show every week. Candace tells him to do it as they will be dancing stars, but Jeremy confesses that he had help and yanks the exoskeleton out from under his clothes. Candace, the audience, and the judges gasp. Jeremy pulls the curtains back and reveals Ferb, who declares his work is done and dances up a pole, earning a perfect score from the judges. Jeremy apologizes to Candace, saying that he didn't want to let her down, but she replies that he wouldn't do that, that she just wanted to have fun together and (of course) dance until they were sick. Jeremy admits he is feeling a little dizzy, so Candace puts her arm around him and escorts him out of the studio, reaffirming their mutual attraction to each other. Finally, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney are lying down in adjacent hospital beds, where Doofenshmirtz says "They should have called it 'Let's All Dance Until We're in Intensive Care'". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dr. Diminutive *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Joe Orrantia as Rodney *John Viener as Norm *Jane Leeves as Nikki Stars Songs *Let's All Dance Until We're Sick *Spa Day (instrumental) Errors *When Ferb first demonstrates the Dance-o-tron he spins, but Jeremy does not; since he's supposed to mimic Ferb's moves when using the Dance-o-tron exoskeleton. (No device is readily visible to indicate how Ferb is being selective in transmitting motion commands to Jeremy's exoskeleton.) *When Doofenshmirtz traps Perry, the laser moving up Perry's trap has almost reached him and is moving quickly. when the scene changes and shows Doofenshmirtz climbing onto Norm's back and goes back to Perry, the laser has moved backward and is closer to the edge of the platform and moving more slowly. *The overall size of Jeremy's body changes rapidly when he and Phineas help Ferb up out of his split. *When a contestant's spotlight goes out, they are lit like it's dark. However, when the dancers run onstage, they stay lit like it's daytime, even when out of the spotlights. *The first woman eliminated was eliminated again, the second time swinging her arms and bouncing her legs. *At the end, when Ferb moonwalks up the pole, his larger eye is in front and the smaller one is in the back when usually, the smaller eye is in front and the larger one is in the back. *When Candace tells Jeremy that they need to 'kick it up a notch', Jeremy looks at Ferb, who then gives him the thumbs up. But when Ferb gives him the thumbs up, Jeremy, despite being controlled by Ferb, does not. He just continues dancing. *Phineas is nowhere to be seen whenever Ferb was dancing in the studio. Trivia *This title is a parody of the 1980s film, Dirty Dancing starring the late Patrick Swayze and Phineas and Ferb guest star Jennifer Grey. *The judges on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick are like the ones on American Idol; especially the one on the far left, who looks like Randy Jackson. *Nikki Stars' face always being practically cut off by the top of the screen. However, it's more likely a small jab at So You Think You Can Dance host Cat Deeley's height: she is notoriously tall and is usually a full head above many of the contestants. *It is revealed that Ferb is a really good dancer. **It is also Ferb is the first main character to know how to dance. *One of the dancers appearing on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick strongly resembles Michael Jackson. Also, Ferb did the moonwalk up the tree in the backyard towards the beginning of the episode, and again on a wall towards the end of the episode. *Ferb's dance control outfit looks similar to the clothing the programs wore in TRON. *One of the dancers is dancing in a manner similar to Carameldansen, which was seen again in ''J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)'' in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" Gallery DanceUntilWereSick.jpg Norm-Nerdy_Dancin'.jpg Yummy_Yummy_Potato_Salad.jpg Ferb dancing with Jeremy.jpg Ferb and bee.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes